Lips Red as Blood
by The Jester Erebus
Summary: Snow White awaits her Queen, locked in her tower all alone. It is the only company she has, and she embraces it...
1. Prologue

**I can't believe there aren't many fics out there with this pairing! Charlize and Kristen? I'll get the popcorn. Ravenna and Snow White had so much chemistry I was in awe. **

**/**

**Lips red as blood…hair black as night…**

**Bring me your heart…**

**My dear, dear**

_**Snow White.**_

_**/**_

Ravenna watched as her pretty little pet struggled against her bonds, looking up at her up at her with faintly masked lust in her bright jewel eyes.

Ravenna had watched as Snow White had matured from a small child to a beautiful woman, a beauty that almost rivaled her own.

But not quite.

Ravenna gazed down at the girl bound to the bed, a princess, locked in the highest tower of the castle.

_Hers. _She was all Ravenna's, now and forever.

It was an intoxicating feeling, to know that she owned someone, both body and soul, someone so pure and innocent. She could truly conquer all.

/

Freedom, the Queen had promised her. _Freedom, and the light of day once more, if you do my bidding. _

Snow White had yet to see the daylight except through the bars in her window, but the addiction that was Ravenna's touch was now coursing through her pure veins, tainting her.

"Hmm," Ravenna hummed under her breath, breath that fogged up against Snow's frozen throat.

Snow arched into Ravenna's hungry grasp, tilting her head back slightly as the chains that manacled her to the bed rubbed up against her wrists. Ravenna straddled her prone body, her gown drifting over Snow's legs and off the sides of the bed. The Queen ran her delicate hands over the manacles, and Snow's sore wrists, and then stroked Snow's arms lightly.

Snow's flesh sang to the Queen, prickling and tingling with a mixture of barely concealed passion and fear. She should be used to her touch by now, but every time it came as a warm shock to her, starting a fire in her belly that worked it's way up and through her entire body.

"You wear too many clothes," Ravenna purred, and ran her fingers down the bodice of Snow's dress. Suddenly, Snow was naked, her breasts aching to be touched, and tasted, little rosy peaks straining to get closer to the Queen's radiance.

Ravenna moaned under her breath, a soft, silky sound that bound Snow to her even more, like ribbons of satin that tied her up and left her wanting and breathless.

"So willing, now," Ravenna murmured. "Such a shame, almost. But you are not like any of the others…the men…you are different."

Ravenna took a nipple in her mouth and suckled. "I like different," she muttered against Snow's skin.

Snow cried out as Ravenna's tongue lashed so cruelly at her, yet her downfall was also her salvation. She could hear herself utter little mewling noises as the Queen continued her ministrations, lightly nipping at her, and then making her way down her stomach, sucking harsh kisses into her frail flesh.

When the Queen reached her destination, Snow's breath faltered. At the first touch of her tongue, Snow's legs jerked spasmodically, and she groaned low in her throat, wrapping her freed legs around Ravenna's shoulders as the Queen began to pleasure her.

She knew this was wrong. Everything about it was wrong, and Snow was weak for succumbing to the Queen's ample charms. This woman killed her father, took over her rightful throne, was wicked, bad, and oh-so-good-don't-stop-please-

Snow let out another cry as pleasure wracked her body, ripping through her like a wave crashing on the seashore.

Ravenna chuckled darkly, and then moved up Snow's body to kiss her fiercely on the lips. Snow could taste herself on Ravenna, but it wasn't a bad taste. Snow looked up at the Queen, after they pulled apart, and awkwardly, she blushed and stammered.

"I-I want to try-"

"My dear," Ravenna cooed, "you need only ask, and you shall receive. After all, isn't your Queen generous?"

"Yes, your highness," Snow said, her eyes clouded with tormented lust.

"What is it you need?"

"I-I need…"

Snow stopped. She didn't know how to ask, she knew what she wanted, in that moment, to reciprocate the pleasure that Ravenna had just given her. She wanted to please, and be loved, and wanted-

"I need to feel you," Snow finished hurriedly. "I want to taste you." She blushed furiously, red staining her pale white skin.

Ravenna laughed lightly, and then lifted herself off of Snow just to get back up again, this time, crouched over her head. She waved her hand; her gown disappeared, and Snow was faced with the most beautiful flower that she had ever seen.

Light yellow, like a rose without thorns, and pink and fragile…She imagined something more harsh than this-Snow lifted her head up as Ravenna bore down on her face, and Snow surmised that the scent was indeed like that of a blossom…musky yet clear and fresh, and passionate…

Snow tentatively licked as a kitten would a bowl of milk, and was rewarded with a deep purr from above her. Encouraged, Snow licked a broad stripe up and down the Queen, suckling at that little point that always made Snow herself convulse in pleasure.

The Queen let out a long moan. "Ohhh, oh, yes, my dear, please…"

And Snow inched her way to Ravenna's entrance, moisture thick and salty and so good, wriggling her tongue until Ravenna clamped her legs down around Snow's head, tremors wracking her slender form.

"Oh," Ravenna groaned once more, before slipping off of Snow, removing her shackles, and laying down beside her in the small bed. Snow rubbed her chafed wrists, licking at the wetness that dribbled down her lips.

"A woman would know how to please another," Ravenna mused, as their panting breaths became less erratic and more in sync. "I feel that this is much better than a man, that just uses to get what he wants."

Ravenna stroked the side of Snow's face slowly, and Snow White smiled.

"I shall come again, soon," Ravenna said softly, and even though she would be remiss to admit it, Snow was anticipating the Queen's return.

**I hope you guys liked it**


	2. Pure Heart

**Pure Heart**

"**If I had a choice I'd take you far away, keep you safe, by my side. But I have a duty. So do you…"**

**Did anybody else catch that when they saw the movie? I definitely did. **

Snow White remembered when it had all started. She was close to coming of age, and Ravenna had taken to coming into Snow's room at night, to keep her company.

It had confused Snow to no end: the Queen had never ventured up to her tower before, let alone to give her companionship. The only eyes that had ever gazed upon her innocence was the brother, Finn. Snow would catch him watching her, late at night, and wondered what he must be thinking as she slept.

The first night that Ravenna came to Snow White, she came alone. Finn was nowhere to be seen, and Snow White was grateful for that. Something about the man set her teeth on edge.

_Snow sighed as she tossed and turned on her small bed, willing herself to fall asleep. Her restless mind was not at ease, even though Finn was not to be found. _

_There was a tap on the door, and then a jangling of keys. Snow opened her hazy eyes slowly, seeing a dim candlelight penetrate the darkness of her room. _

"_Are you awake?"_

_Snow was, now, that she heard HER voice, a voice she hadn't heard in a long while. _

"_Yes," Snow replied, a tremor in her voice as the candle came closer. She could see Ravenna's silhouette against the faint light, tall and slender. _

_Ravenna placed the candle on in the window, and then snapped her fingers; the dim light became illuminated and brighter, and Snow's eyes had to adjust to the brilliant light that glimmered off of Ravenna's adornments. _

"_I was just coming in to see how you were," Ravenna said, and Snow's eyes widened. _

"_I-I'm fine," Snow said, and Ravenna laughed lightly, and it was a melodic sound. _

"_Locked in a tower, with no one to call your own. Such a pity, for one as pretty as you," Ravenna said._

"_You locked me in this place, I am a prisoner in my own-" Snow stopped. Ravenna's eyes flashed. _

"_Maybe…I want you all to myself," Ravenna murmured, and Snow began to feel the trickles of fear and anticipation course through her veins. _

"_I-" Snow began, but was silenced with a hush from Ravenna. There was something disquiet in the air, and Snow didn't like it, didn't trust it…_

_Snow felt a delicate finger trace her cheekbone, and looked up to see the Queen standing directly above her bed. Snow shifted uncomfortably under Ravenna's gaze._

"_Sweet child," Ravenna murmured, her voice like soothing honey. She sat next to Snow on the bed, and leaned closer. "What it must be like, to never know another's touch…I can show you."_

"_I don't understand," Snow White answered, and it was the truth. _

_Laughter filled the small room once more. _

"_Hmm," Ravenna purred. "I don't see what there is not to understand. I watch you, sometimes. And I see something in you, a light, burning inside of you. I want to feel that light. You are so young, so innocent, maybe you don't comprehend…"_

_Suddenly, Ravenna swooped down and captured Snow's lips in a hungry, needy kiss. Snow's eyes almost popped out of her sockets, yet as the Queen's tongue begged entrance to her mouth, she opened up to her, closing her fluttering eyelids and readily accepting what Ravenna had to give her._

_It went on for a blissful eternity of kisses and touches and so many emotions…Snow was overcome with sensation, making little mewling sounds that were so foreign to her own ears. Ravenna broke away and looked down at her._

_In an instant, Ravenna was on top of her, her fingers trailing down Snow's form, and lifting her skirt up. _

_Snow gasped, and shied away timidly. _

"_It is alright," Ravenna murmured. "Don't be afraid." _

_Ravenna's fingers found their destination; a place that Snow had never touched. She arched into the Queen as Ravenna gently stroked her, their breaths and moans a chorusing melody of want and need. _

_When Ravenna touched a certain spot, Snow jolted up as a shock of pure pleasure shot through her like lightning. _

"_Ahh, yes," Ravenna purred. "I think you enjoy this."_

_Snow said nothing…she was incapable of coherency, the only sounds she could utter made no sense to her, but Ravenna seemed to know what she wanted. She pressed down with her fingers, adding a slight amount of pressure, and Snow melted as she was wracked with convulsions. It was torment, it was intoxicating, it was a hellish heaven she lived in at that moment. Snow's cries were muffled as the Queen captured her lips once more, and Snow, like some sort of ravenous beast, devoured Ravenna's mouth as the tremors continued. _

_Ravenna pulled her hand away, and Snow watched as she delicately licked her fingers, her pink tongue flitting out to taste Snow's release. It sent a pleasant tingle down Snow's spine as she gazed at the beautiful woman._

"_I will return for you," Ravenna declared softly, and Snow nodded, unable to speak, unable to do anything but feel the racing thoughts and emotions that now clouded her mind. _

From that night forward, Snow anticipated the Queen's arrival in her tower. She did not frequent every single day, and Snow wondered if there was anyone else in the Queen's chamber that she kept locked away. A venomous shot of jealousy tainted her heart as she wondered if she was the only one to feel Ravenna's passion.

**To be continued with longer installments, I promise! This will be novel length.**


	3. Run Through My Veins

**Sorry it's a short update, I just wanted to let you readers know, that I have not forgotten about this fic!**

**If you want to see the photo manip I did with SnowRaven, my deviantart name is SilverHemera :D **

Snow White sat in the tower, alone once more. She watched as a bluebird made a perch of her windowsill, and smiled slightly as it chirped.

"Where are your friends?" Snow murmured, inching off the small bed and stretching her arms towards the little songbird.

The bird chirped again, and hopped closer to Snow. Snow brushed her fingers against the feathery creature and closed her eyes. This was the closest thing she had to the outside world.

Suddenly, there was a bang at the door of her prison cell, and Snow snapped her hand back and watched as the bluebird flitted away. Finn emerged from the shadows, with two guards on either side of him.

"Her Majesty requests your presence in the Throne room," Finn said in an oily voice, wearing a repulsive smirk on his smug face.

"I-" Snow started, her heartbeat racing. The Queen never allowed her to leave the tower. What was going on?

The two guards grabbed Snow by her arms roughly, and she struggled to keep up with their pace as they strode down to the Throne room.

Ravenna lounged on the Throne; her face had no change in expression when she saw Snow, yet the younger girl could see how her step mother's eyes lit with a deep fire at the sight of her.

Ravenna snapped her fingers, and the two guards dumped Snow in front of the woman's feet.

_Regal. Horrible. Beautiful._

Snow looked up to gaze at Ravenna with wide eyes. She didn't like situations where she did not know what the outcome would be, yet—everything with Ravenna was fierce, and unexpected, like some kind of storm that took hold of Snow and drew her into it's dark grasp.

Ravenna smiled down at Snow serenely, a facade of gentleness and virtue. The sight of it made Snow sick, but some part of her, some distant yet close unholy part of her—welcomed it.

"My pet," Ravenna cooed, and brushed her fingers through Snow's unkempt hair. Snow blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, and sat silently as the guards and Finn watched. She knew without looking at them that greed was in their hungry eyes.

Maybe she wasn't as pure as they once said she was.

Ravenna's fingers drifted lower, to Snow's bare collarbone, and Snow resisted the urge to lean into the familiar touch. Long golden fingers and perfectly kept nails scraped just barely across her tender white flesh, and Snow almost purred at the contact.

It had been so long since she had this.

Ravenna continued to pet her, and Snow sat facing her. She refused to look at the men who watched them. She only wanted to see Ravenna, her Queen, her only, her everything...oh yes, Snow knew perfectly well that she was molded into this—this darker version of herself, by what had happened to her, what she had witnessed, what she had done.

But if being pure as freshly fallen snow meant forsaking this pleasure, this infinite glorious warmth that filled her aching bones, and coursed through her veins...

Then Snow White didn't want to be innocent.

"Draw us a bath," Ravenna ordered. The guards bowed and retreated from the room, and Finn stepped forward.

Snow couldn't help herself; as she heard the man murmur to Ravenna, she drew closer to the Queen. She took comfort in the fact that the Queen gripped her with both hands then, her nails digging into the flesh in Snow's back, but the girl did not care.

It was almost as if the Queen was protecting her-

No. Staking her claim, more than likely. But still—Snow felt relieved when she heard Finn's boots walking away, leaving the Queen and her Princess alone in the Throne room.

Snow looked up at Ravenna once more.

"Come," Ravenna said quietly. "Let us go together. You haven't had a proper bath in a long time."

"I—I can do it by myself," Snow mumbled. Ravenna let out a soft, tinkling laugh.

"Ah, perhaps you have forgotten how to wash yourself. Do you really want to be alone, with those men guarding the room?"

Snow's skin prickled with goose bumps at the Queen's insinuation.

Ravenna and Snow stepped into the Bath House, and Snow collected the vision for safe keeping. It was beautiful—angels adorning the urns that poured out steaming hot water into the large pool—all golden and white and a mockery of the purity that once was her palace.

Ravenna glanced at Finn and the guards. "Leave us."

The guards retreated immediately, yet Finn paused. It set Snow's teeth on edge.

"Go," Ravenna ordered, and Finn reluctantly left the Bath.

Ravenna watched as Finn turned on his heel and walked out of the Bath House, and Snow let out a sigh of relief.

Ravenna glanced at her.

"It's alright," she murmured. "Nothing to worry about. No one is in here. It's just-"

Snow's eyes widened as Ravenna slipped out of her dress. She was not wearing a corset underneath her clothing.

"-us," the Queen finished with a purr.

Ravenna drew closer, her nude body certainly carved by the Gods themselves—until she was flush against Snow's body.

"Let me help you," Ravenna said, and Snow let the other woman undress her, sighing as she was freed from the confines of her dirty dress and sweat soaked corset.

"Oh," Ravenna breathed, her mouth so close to the Princess's aching peaks...Snow couldn't help but arch closer, and Ravenna took one into her moist mouth and licked.

Snow trembled, barely standing on her quaking legs. Ravenna drew back.

"The bath?" Ravenna smiled darkly. Snow nodded.

Ravenna took Snow's hand in her own, and glanced back at the younger girl, catching her gaze as they sank into the water together.

Snow sputtered as water filled her mouth. Ravenna laughed, and came closer to her. Snow relished the feeling of the warm water, and the sensation of Ravenna's bare breasts against her own aching bosom.

"Feels...oh," Ravenna said, as Snow tentatively raised her arm up to caress the Queen's shoulder.

Feeling bold, Snow leaned into the Queen and placed a gentle kiss on her naked flesh. Ravenna stared down at Snow in surprise, the shock quickly masked by a smirk.

"Even the purest of hearts can fall," Ravenna mused, and a furrow deepened in Snow's brow. She had not fallen; on the contrary, she had risen, she was awakened-

She was invincible.

Snow grabbed Ravenna by the back of her head, and kissed her fiercely, muffling the Queen's voice and swallowing the retort that was sure to come. Ravenna stood as still as a statue until Snow's fingers tangled in her hair, and then-

Then, Ravenna kissed her back.

Passion and wildfire and _oh, _it was so easy to see now that wars could start because of this feeling, this poisonous cure—Snow could never see another with Ravenna. She would fight, and she would die, to feel this blessed torment forever.

They broke away, breathing heavily, as steam billowed from the bath water.

Snow chanced a glance into Ravenna's eyes for just an instant. Adoration was shining her in her cloudy—sky eyes, until triumph overpowered it.

Snow smiled secretly as she embraced the Queen.

Maybe not everything was as it seemed to be.

**To be continued**


End file.
